


Not Every Ex-soldier Meets A Reclusive Billionaire.

by bliphany



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, Gifset, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliphany/pseuds/bliphany
Summary: Some gifsets I made and posted on Tumblr during June 2016 till now.





	1. Be There In Time.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had the time to finish all the cross-posting. But the deadline of when my draft will be deleted is approaching, so I'll post what I have now to keep them!

 

  
  
  
  


The story began as a man gave him a second chance to live again.

It ended as he paid it back, all at once, for the man can have his second chance.

The man offered him a chance  ** _to be there in time_**. And in the end, he was there.

Sometimes, you save one life. And If it’s the right life. Maybe that’s enough happiness in this life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2016.06.26
> 
> My first POI gifset OMG it looks so bad now. LOL. I've always wanted to remake this one tho. Maybe someday!


	2. Favorite Dynamic For POI Appreciation Week (Day 3)

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2016.07.12


	3. Harold Finch, A True Book Lover.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2016.10.03


	4. I Love The Ships When...

  
  
  


[[insp.](http://randomthunk.tumblr.com/post/152409732926/insp)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2016.10.31


	5. John...

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2016.11.13


	6. You And I Can Help One Another.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2016.11.27


	7. Rinch For The 15 Pairings Challenge.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2016.12.26


End file.
